Zombie Attack! (Part 4)
Zombie Attack! (Part 4) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Code Blue are gonna find Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia. In the subplot, Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu battles Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim, as well as Sun Rangers, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1 battles Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron. Transcript *(This episode begins with Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': I've got to help the heroes. *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim': Not so fast! *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': What are you up to, Black Fresh Gaim? *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim': I'm here to defeat you. *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': Bring it. *(Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu and Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim are fighting each other) *'Donguri Lockseed': Donguri! *(Zangetsu holds a Donguri Lockseed and puts it on his Sengoku Driver) *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Soiya! Donguri Arms: Never Give Up! *(Zangetsu gains Donguri Arms) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Donguri Arms': Let's do this! *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Donguri Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Donguri Arms kicks Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim is defeated and Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu got the Blank Fresh Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': I got it. Time to tell the heroes. *(Back with Sun Rangers, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1) *'Red Eagle Ranger': You're the Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1? *'Masked Rider Super-1': Yes. You're the Sun Rangers? *'Red Eagle Ranger': Yeah. We are. *'Yellow Puma Ranger': Look! *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron arrives) *'Red Eagle Ranger': Katana! Ready, guys! *'Sun Rangers, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1': Ha! *'Red Eagle Ranger': Time to create a new legend! *'Sun Rangers, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1': Yeah! Hyah! *(Sun Rangers, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider, Masked Rider Super-1 and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron are fighting each other) *'Red Eagle Ranger': Let's finish this as a team. *'Sun Rangers, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1': Rider Sun Kick! *(Sun Rangers, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1 kicks Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron is defeated and Masked Rider Warrior Leader got the Dark Banana Lockseed and Sengoku Driver) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': I got it. *'Red Eagle Ranger': Here. *(Red Eagle Ranger and Blue Shark Ranger hands Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Masked Rider V3 a Blank Fifteen Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Dark Kiwi Lockseed and Sengoku Driver) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': What is it? *'Red Eagle Ranger': It's a Blank Fifteen Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Dark Kiwi Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. Maybe you could give it to the heroes. *'Masked Rider V3': Thinking ahead. Thanks! *'Red Eagle Ranger': Come on, the others needs us. *(Sun Rangers got on their vehicles and rides away) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Good luck. *(Back with Code Blue) *'Mordecai': We found Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia in their zombie forms. *'Rigby': Let's end this for good. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah! Let's finish this as a team. *'Randy Cunningham': Now, Hawkeye, Falcon! *(Hawkeye and Falcon injects Zombie Norazomi Nakaharu and Zombie Bia) *(Zombie Norazomi Nakaharu and Zombie Bia transform back into Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia) *'Norazomi Nakaharu': Where am I? *'Bia': What happened? *'Iron Man': Zombie Serum. *(Balom One, Kikaidar, Kikaidar 01 and Robot Detective K arrives) *'Troll Moko': Balom One, Kikaidar, Kikaidar 01, Robot Detective K, did you find anything? *'Balom One': Yes. We found Dark Mango Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Genesis Driver, Melon Energy Lockseed, Sengoku Driver and Silver Budou Lockseed. *'Howard Weinerman': It's that Takatoura's Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed? *'Kikaidar': Yes. He's dead. *'Amanda Highborn': No. It can be. *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim, Warrior Gods Rider Baron and Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle arrives) *'Chazz': Kota, Kaitou, Zac. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': Here. *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim throws a Matsubokkuri Lockseed to Jinpei Kori) *'Jinpei Kori': Thanks. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': No problem. Anyway, what happened? *'Benji': It's Takatoura. He's dead. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': No. He's gone. *(Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': No. I'm not. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': Takatoura, how? *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': I use my Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed to put it on the forest and I run off. *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': But your Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed. *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': Don't worry I have a spare Genesis Driver and spare Melon Energy Lockseed with me. *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1 arrives) *'Jinpei Kori': Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider and Masked Rider Super-1, did you find anything? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Yes. We just found Lime Energy Lockseed, Blank Fifteen Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Dark Kiwi Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': And we gonna give it to Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia. *'Falcon': Great idea. *'Iron Man': Since you, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia are no longer zombies. They are going to give you something. *(Balom One, Kikaidar, Kikaidar 01, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3 and Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu hands Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia a Dark Mango Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Blank Fifteen Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Dark Kiwi Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Genesis Driver, Lime Energy Lockseed, Melon Energy Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Silver Budou Lockseed, Blank Fresh Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver) *'Bia': Thanks. *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu': No problem. Maybe it's time you try it. *'Kanzaki Mio': It's about time. *'of Zombie Attack! (Part 4)' Gallery SlooProImg 20131027104758.jpg 20131027140354779.jpg B9K 8zCCAAA4hOY.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited